This invention relates to video circuitry and has a particular application to the generation of color displays for instrument panels used on flight simulators.
It is usual when generating full color displays for simulator use, to employ one color graphics generator per visual display unit (VDU). However, graphics generators are expensive items of equipment to purchase and maintain and therefore where several displays are required, this practice has the disadvantage of high cost.
This invention aims to provide a means whereby only one color graphics generator is required in order to drive a multiplicity of full color VDU's, thereby significantly reducing the cost of visual display generation.